the life of me a not so regular mortal?
by wise girl1298
Summary: this is a story about a girl named madeline blair hippen a 6th gradeder who is the normal outcast and new girl this is her 7th school in 11 years but why does she have to keep moving all the thime? and i think she will find the answer where her already not so normal life turn even more un normal life? rated t for safty minor cussing
1. Chapter 1

The Life Of Me a not so regular mortal?...

Chapter one

I meat a boy with a sword

Well obviously hi okay I'm not going to lie I suck at any type of entree's but on with the story. It started as a normal Friday morning for me Madeline Blair Hippen but everyone calls me Maddie. An outcast in every school she goes to well I don't give a bulls shit about me being weird but its how my life is. We move I go to another school be the new girl then after a week I'm voted the outcast. Now I go to middle school one of the worst years of a person's learning life right under high school. But here is how my life changed forever until the day I die from a nobody to a well a sort off nobody. Also how I got the answer of a question I've been wondering for years 'why do we keep moving and me always being the new girl ?. Well it was Friday but not the normal everyday Fridays it was the last day of school.

**Me: when she gets out of school when the bell rings don't want you to know the boring things that happen during school until the end of 6****th**** grade *wink wink***

As I said bye too my friends Portia, Angelika aka Angie, Bree , Lilly, Yeijie, Carisma, Jadein, Justina, and my boyfriend James.i decided to stay a little while…..  
**thirty minutes later… HEHEHEH I'm evil ;)**

All of a sudden a boy about my age runs into me not the sorry didn't see you there run into but the actual run into knocking over falling run into. Obviously we fell then I noticed a black sword strapped to his waist. I didn't noticed that he got up until he shot his hand out and said '"sorry but here let me help you up. And that's when I saw what he looked like he had brownish blackish hair was wearing black vans black skinny jeans with a black belt holding them up and a black shirt with a white skull in the middle. Then he noticed I could see his wepon "you can see my sword?" all I could do was the dumb thing shake my head yes. Then he asked a really weird question.

"Are you a monster?"

"No I am actually quiet human last time I checked thank you very much" I said with a sarcastic look and sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh so you're a half-blood?"

What is with this guy is he crazy or something?

"What is a half-blood?" then before could answer something terrible happened to him…..

**HEHEHEHE CLIFT CHANGER ! what will happen to the mysterious boy Maddie just meet? Oh my do I even know? Who is the boy? Will there be drama between her and her boyfriend? Or even worse heart break what is the thing that changed her life forever? Whats the answer to her always wondering question what does it all mean? Find out soon on the life of me a regular mortal?...**


	2. Chapter 2

About Maddie Hippen

Name: Madeline Blair Hippen

Date of birth: April 15th 2001

Father: Jon Kieth Hippen

Mother: unknown

Likes:

My chemical romance, green day, the hush sound, fall out boy, panic at the disco, metro station, three days grace, emienem, pink, Paramore, sleeping with sirens, OneRepublic, train, Coldplay, owl city, never shout never, Linkin park, imagine dragons, Carrie Underwood, Carolina Liar, All time low, pranks, drawing, designing clothes, reading, writing, sleeping, food, prank calling, annoying people, being unique, singing, dancing crazy, getting away with stuff, music, truth or dare snapping turtles at the moment, acting, being sarcastic and getting away with it, not caring what people think about me, hanging out with friends, PJO series, nerve guns, anything that is not girly

Dislikes:

Spiders, justin bieber, shopping, dresses, tomatoes, bossy sisters, cleaning, homework, moving, waking up, people who think there better than the rest, P.E., doing laundry, not having my ipod, listening to my sisters horrible choice in music aka justin beiber, a dead ipod, sterio types, populars, middle school, being the new girl, rumors, no ipod at all, girly things, commercials, live music on radio or on ipod and Pandora, not being able to change the channel or station, plane rides,malls, math, science

Grade: 6th

Note: sometimes I think im adopted I look and act like none of my family

Looks like: dirty blond hair, grey eyes, wears skinny jeans and t shirts usually, leaves hair down mostly, tall, beauty undecided, skinny undecided

Relationship: single

Last time in relationship: 3rd grade for a week it was a dare

Current school: not telling you

Born in: Katie texas


	3. Chapter 3

What happened next was a bit odd for me

An army of gross things or monsters came up behind him he didn't notice because he was explaining to me what Demigod peoples are. I recognized some there were enchiladas or snake women people and tenkelhines Hehe there funny looking. Then there was a goat boy WAIT HOLD ON IS THAT MICHEL damn….. He was running from them Hehe coward well I just put in my headphones and pressed play to stronger by Kanye west what it helps me fight. Suddenly a tenkhelhine decided to stab the guy in the shoulder then come at me but before saying this _your forbidden a forbidden child as well as your sister and brother massssster told me to kill you to eliminate powerful children _WTF I don't have a brother and my sisters are my half sisters you dumb ass I think he's mental.

"Um….. before you attempt to kill me I don't have a brother at all and my sisters are my half sisters so I think you got the wrong girl so how bout you go and find the correct chick sorry bye, bye" then I took the cool sword from the unconscious boy and swung it at the monster it turned to dust and ruined my green day shirt by having its dust thing on it "AWE HELL NO! NO ONE MESSES WITH GREEN DAY THAT'S IT IMA KILL ALL YALL… wow I sounded country again stupid birth place Katie Texas" I turned on holiday by green day I then charged at the damn stupid ass monsters some were stupid as hell they just stood there like _OH SHIT GOODBYE WORLD….. _Then burst into dusteww some got into my mouth gross finally Michel came after I fought a weird big truck sized fluffy black lab that thought I was a chew toy

"MICHEL THERES A DUDE THAT'S UNCONCIUS AND IS BLEEDING HELP HIM ILL FEND THESE SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER ARMY OFF GO NOW NO BUTS" I yelled from the middle of the army or what's left. Then stronger by Kanye west turned on again yes just what I needed instead he got a sword like the one I'm holding and stabbed the ground like that's ganna help us stupid ass. Then the ground shook and opened and pulled the monsters in the hole AWESOME then once all of them were gone we rushed to the mystery guy

"Maddie why do you have my brother's sword and hand me the canteen quick"

"Okay and I have it because 1, there were monsters trying to KILL US! And 2, because I felt like today is not the day for me to die okay Michal and why are you here and how did you do the whole sword in the ground thing" I asked as I handed the canteen to him. He poured some into the guys mouth which I guess was his brother. The guy suddenly coughed and looked around

"Michel what the fuck happened I told you to wait here instead you decided to attract an army of monsters and is the girl okay?" he lectured Michel

"Hi…. There well here is the short version of the event while you explained the demigod thing he" I said pointing to the idiot we call Michel "decided to bring monsters to us and one snuck up behind you and stabbed your shoulder then you fell to the ground unconscious and so I took your sword the tenkhelhine said this and I quote '_your forbidden a forbidden child as well as your sister and brother my massssster told me and my army too kill you and your siblings to eliminate all powerful children' _but I don't have a brother or sister that's fully related to me just half sisters then I killed it the dust got on my now tattered green day shirt I got from my sister at hot topic I decided to turn on some music because it helps me fight and so I charged and killed a lot of the monsters without help" we both glared at the idiot Michel that time " then Michel stabbed the ground and it pulled all the monsters into the hole then we woke you up the end" they stared at me in awe but why?

"you fought by yourself without training of any kind damn and you don't have a full sister or brother that you know of" suddenly a women with grey eyes and blonde hair wearing Greek armor popped up out of thin air like a fairy oh…

"Hello sons of Hades and my dear daughter Madeline please tell me what happened here" so I told the story again to her.

" Maddie you do have a brother and sister actually there coming right now their names are Rose and Carter you are very powerful more than a child of the big three combined Nico and Michel take them to camp and hurry" then two people came up one girl one boy I guess there my siblings I hope I'm the oldest….. "Hi how ya doing I'm Maddie you must be carter and rose my sister and brother so are you" "yep I'm rose the middle child of us triplets he's carter the baby of us three although he hates it" " I can speak for myself rose I'm a human not a corpse" "well time to go to camp then" suddenly my dad came up to us I ran and hugged him tight "daddy is mommy my real mom and why didn't you tell me I had siblings and we need to go to camp quick" "hi Maddie-moo and no she isn't and because I thought it would be safer and okay lets go home and pack your stuff your ganna be there for a while" we all got to the car and pilled in as we drove Nico said something "okay um Keith we need to pick up some other demigods too um Portia Angelika yea Ji and Bree also Lilly so this car will be packed me and Michel are going to shadow travel some there like yea ji and Lilly and rose and carter too but once we make it back to the car we will be exhausted and will pass out until morning by the way Maddie did your grandfather die in October because he is in Elysium now" so we got Portia she is the daughter of a god next Angie she's also a daughter of a god Bree was there also Lilly was too so it made it easier for us Lilly is daughter of a goddess so is bree Angie a daughter of a god then we went to Yea Ji's house she is a daughter of a goddess then they shadow traveled them to camp leaving me Hades kids potia bree Angelika and my dad "WAIT I forgot Gavin is a demigod too" so we picked him up I rode in the passenger's seat the it was Portia angie and bree in the middle the guys in the back and of course my dad is driving. We told our parents well they did I have mine right here a couple hours passed it was around six thirty and we stopped at McDonalds to eat I got a cheese burger and fries with a coke, Portia got the same, angie and bree got chicken nuggets with a coke and fry's, the guys got the burger that will fill my dad up with two bites with large fry's and cokes too my dad asked politely for a coke and a chicken sandwich with fry's the we drove off with our food the guys wolfed down there food like they haven't eaten for weeks the actually polite ones ate like human beings instead of animals. We had to stop for a few minutes to use the restroom and to buy drinks always a coke and water for my dad and for gas soon after two days we were in New York almost there.

"Maddie are you awake?" someone asked I don't know who but I replied this very smart answer "no I'm not of course I'm awake so what's up"

"Angelika just got claimed by Ares so when she wakes up she will start a fight and well, be a butt"

"Awe shit wait who am I talking to"

"Nico Di Angelo son of Hades god of the dead Prince of Darkness at your service"

"okay well I need to wake my dad so we can be there before she wakes up I need you to knock her out with some type of pill okay" "okay" I woke my dad up and told him Nico got a pill to knock her out the others woke up and it was a two hour drive till camp we made it there in less than that. My dad had to carry angie to the border as we passed through my dad was behind a little and he just passed through too but wait oh my god once he passed through had wings like an angel aw shit.

Chiron the camp director came running or was it galloping up to us and talked to my dad my dad then waled up to me and said

"Maddie as you can see I'm and angel but I'm also a human but my dad was a werewolf too so your extra special okay so is your sister and brother god wants me on the police force for angels so I have to go okay you'll get your wings soon sooner than I hoped but be careful okay be good no sneaking out of camp promise" "promise daddy ill miss you write me okay" "okay bye I love you" "I love you two" but he was already gone so I ran into the forest and saw a sight I wouldn't like to see James my boyfriend making out with a chick

"JAMES RUSS HOW DARE YOU! WHO IS SHE WHY ARE YOU TWO KISSING AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE BECAUSE ITS EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Maddie calm down you know I live you she came onto me" he came towards me I took a step back from him my back against a tree damn I was trapped he came closer to me the girl was bleeding now e had a knife in his hands. He stabbed the tree where I was once before because I ducked and sneaked out of his sight but was behind him I kicked him in the balls then I screamed on the top of my lungs because he had pulled me down and stabbed me in the chest I was bleeding Nico came running along with the camp he saw James and I yelled NO but I passed out or did I die?...

**Crapola that was a long chapter sorry if it has spelling mistakes in it did she die oh my I don't even know and I'm the author so sorry for the wait on this one my IPod died forever and it had the chapters on it plus school and writers block so I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to post every week at the most thank and please tell me if you hated it loved it or it was okay thanks bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: dead maybe pissed off definitely

Previously sort of I'm going to just say the main thing: Maddie found out her and her friends are demigods, her dad is a hybrid angel/werewolf Angelika is a daughter of Ares the god of war, Maddie has a bro and sis and James attacked her and another girl the whole camp came to watch her pass out or die Nico was charging at James and yea have fun reading this one you never know she might die…. I'm so evil

_What the fuck happened seriously I was yelling at James for cheating that's it_

_Where am I, I thought I was in the woods not here _

_Well that's weird I don't remember having AHHHHHHH! _

_I HAVE WINGS WHAT THE FUDGE SICKEL _

_Shut your trap and I'll tell you what happened you stupid hoe_

_Um I'm not a hoe and WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD oh my god I'm crazy no surprise there_

_I'm your wolf your part wolf angel and god with a bit of human still my name is sapphire so you got to camp you saw James and a chick from amphrodities cabin there sluts James stabbed her and you in the chest Nico and well the whole camp and heaven hell and your pack heard the damn scream I'm mean you have some serious lungs there chick and now were either dead or your just unconscious no bigie and now as you can see were in gods the big guy gods realm but Hades is here so I think were dead ehh too bad there here too_

_Okay… where then I don't see anyone here at all_

Suddenly two people came out of mid air like the fairy chick oh…. one had white clothes on and looks like Morgan freeman he's awesome he's god in every movie and the other one Hades I guess looks like Nico or like the guy from Castel I love that show it's so good I watched it with my dad once while eating ice cream together good times good times anyway they walked up to me and they just stood there

"Hi there God and Hades , can someone please tell me what is happening and if I'm dead or not and why I'm here oh and it's nice to meet the legendary Hades and the big guy himself God" I was pissed off I just want to go home if I still have one….

"Hello little one-""hey I'm not little I'm twelve so who you callin little" I spat at Hades whoops hehe I'm not even guilty and he's giving me the glare I just gave one back he flinched hehe.

" Hades you do know this is Madeline Blair Hippen the daughter of my best warrior and head of the a.p. and shes is a demigod and werewolf plus you don't want your oldest son upset by hurting his crush now do you" god reasoned hehe I like him more and more each minute.

" fine just don't do that glare it gives me the creeps and I'm the god of the underworld for Olympus sakes and well I guess your wolf told you what happened and um is she dead I'm still confused on this whole thing….." Wow Hades what a catch Persephone got note my sarcasm sapphire _yep I'm not an idiot and hehe your funny hoe_ don't call me that its Maddie not hoe

"So is anyone ganna tell me if I'm dead or not" I said with more sass than I meant and causing the two people to look at me.

"No you're not dead you're in a coma and you have your mothers sass and sarcasm" Hades replied irritated

"God can I see my father please and is the other girl okay is she you know dead?" I asked worried for my father and the other victim's sake pleading like my life depended on it

"The other girl coma too and yes you may see your father you have a choice to stay with me or Hades for the year or so I'm your coma"

"A YEAR! And can I spend half the year here then the other half with Hades cuz I think he will be lonely in the summer plus I want to see my grandpa and nana pat excreta so can it be arranged?"

"yes a year and that can be arranged its summer now so you will stay with Hades and visit you family and other heroes in Elysium go now before your father sees you or he will argue" god said looking around for my father then me and Hades flashed out and now were in the underworld I'm ganna bug him so much hehe…

A week later…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP STOP IT STOP TICKELING ME!' I yelled as Hades tickled me to the point where it was almost silent. He meets my father and they agreed that I can be Hades niece in summer and my biological father's daughter in winter. What he's not a pedo like people say.

"Say you're sorry Uncle Hades for spying on you and your father"

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER SURENDER TO YOU" I yelled as I broke free of his grasp and changed into wolf form so he wouldn't catch me unless he got Cebrus to track me down but my friend Cebrus wouldn't do that to me he would go the other way I went. Hades then called the security skells (there the nickname for the skeleton peps) in to catch me but I went under the legs of them and used my tail to knock them down like dominoes after I got through them hehe awe shit Hades on my tail no literally he's on my tail. He then picked me up but I had a trick up my sleeve as always I slobbered on him causing him to drop me and try I say try because it just made it worse as I ran I laughed and told Cebrus the plan he agreed as long as we hang out later. He really cool.

"Cebrus track down Maddie I will be right behind you" Hades yelled as he got in his chariot I was too far gone for him to see me and Cebrus was going the other way as planed hehe I was headed towards Elysium to hide in Bianca's house hide in the attic he never cheeks there I always go into Salinas house and just eat cookies with milk and there Oreos Hermes comes by once or twice to deliver news and its only been a week down here but it's almost time for me to leave to heaven hey I get to see dad and god. But I'll miss it here hey maybe I can see Persephone. She's almost here to see how Hades is doing make sure he's not cheating on her but he won't, he loves her too much and he didn't break the rule of 'no children after today' I quote from Zeus as he broke the rule twice! So did Poseidon except once only Hades hasn't yet…. Hmmm that's to suspicious I mean seriously it's too sketch to me to believe that I finally got to Bianca's house she shares with Ethan there dating finally they won't mind if I go in the attic at all I usually sleep here when Nico comes with Michel and the others for my protection and there hope that I didn't die yet which is usually everyday now. Except when Persephone comes but there on good terms its just that Michel still hates her I don't know why oh shot Cebrus is coming here Hades figured I would be here damn it I thought I would have more time well I changed into human form and took out a key I have from bee and eth as a gift. I walked in and they were making out on the couch ugh eww. I slammed the door behind me and locked it Hades doesn't have a key here only I do and Nico and Michel that's it they turned to me and blushed.

"Hey guys uncle Hades is coming for me I'll be in the secret room and no pda you know the drill go go, go!" I said to them I don't know if Hades bugged the place or not so we have Morse code because the thing I said before was Morse code for Hades is coming to get me with fluff dog and I need you guys to help me with this one please I'll be in the attic. They nodded and shut the blinds after giving the signal to the other residents of Elysium Salina and Becondorf will say that I had just left their house back to the castle hehe I love those guys. I hid in the attic when Hades came and went around asking if they saw me they said that I was here in Salina's house but left before back to the castle. He bought it and ran off I smiled to myself but didn't come out because he was here still thinking I would be stupid enough to come out but I didn't he cheeked in windows and the attic windows which are huge I had to hide behind a dresser so he wouldn't see me then I heard rustling in the box next to me what the fuck? I peeked out to see it was NICO! I gasped then covered my mouth shit, shit, SHIT he could find me

"Who's there tell me now show yourself to the ghost king son of your master motherfucka!" I laughed at that then covered my mouth again he was walking towards my hiding spot catiously he know my laugh damn it Maddie your so stupid I think athena is out of the question for being my mother.

"Maddie? Is that you please come out from there and show yourself to me please and tell me what happened so the gods can punish that bastard please" he begged as he came closer to me he was so close to my hiding spot…

**Mwahahahha im so evil I leave you here hehehe the sea of monsters out so excitied for it so I said ill post every week but last week I couldn't to busy cuz im getting a puppy soon so ill post two chapters this week oh and bee is Bianca an eth is ethan if you didn't read the books you wouldn't understand this chapter well some of it tell me if the angle and werewolf and demigod is to much and ill change it god is morgan freeman hes awesome like no one can kill him if you would like to see more stories from me its on .com im queenofthesea if you like music such as sleeping with sirens and other stuff like that your awesome if you like justin beiber your just cool bye lovelies im listening to invincible by hit the lights great song… anyways sorry for not updating but here it is now please don't kill me**


End file.
